1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical product with a textile component, for example a wound compress, having the features of a multiplicity of openings, with at least two patterns of holes with groups of openings, the diameter of one opening of one hole pattern deviating from the diameter of an opening of another hole pattern in each case by about at least a factor of 5 from one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical sector, a number of textile products are known which are intended to externally promote wound healing, for example. Known medical products such as wound compresses consist for example of woven fabric, which has the disadvantage that it has a hard surface which adapts poorly to the wound. For this reason, many wound compresses are made up of knitted fabrics which are soft per se. They also have some degree of moisture absorbency. The softness of knitted fabrics arises from the movement of the threads within the interfacing. These abovementioned wound products have the disadvantage that they harden because of exudates emerging from the wound and thus lose their functional ability.
Known compresses have semipermeable membranes of polyurethane which permit the passage and exchange of gases and fluids and have in particular nonadhesive materials on the surface facing the wound in order to prevent them from firmly sticking to the wound. This very type of compress is not able to specifically promote the angiogenesis which is achieved with the surface structure according to the invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,735 describes such a multi-layer wound dressing with a dense nonwoven which is intended in particular to permit less sticking to the wound.